Just For This Moment
by gayhighfivesandbowties
Summary: After they left Glee, Chris and Darren moved to New York City after being asked to be in a spin off of Glee. They had already come out publicly as a couple and decided to stay in NYC together permanently. Two tickets to "Wicked" changed everything.
1. Chapter 1 Two Tickets

I am really new to and this is my first story. If I get good enough reviews I am going to try to continue this Story. Please critique and help me out a little. Cut me a little slack, I'm a FanFiction upload virgin! Please enjoy! :) ***Disclaimer*I do NOT own anything! Please, "We don't wanna be sued!" ;D**

* * *

><p>When Darren and Chris move to NYC because of a new spin off to the show Glee, they decide that they want to move there permanently since they had been together for a long time. They were publicly a couple around the beginning of season 3 of Glee. They were much more serious with their relationship after that and they felt such a relief since they didn't have to hide from their fans and the press. So they had gotten settled into a nice apartment a couple months before shooting and they absolutely loved it. The only problem was they barely had time during shooting to themselves. After shooting finally ended they were free to act like a normal couple. Neither of them had ever been this much in love, and they had a feeling that they would spend the rest of their lives with each other. They had never discussed that subject, in fear that the other wouldn't feel the same, so they both kept this thought to themselves.<p>

Realizing they hadn't fully explored the monstrous city, they set up a whole day together to really enjoy and take in it's wonders. That night is what they were most excited about. They scored two front row tickets to "Wicked." In the afternoon they explored the numerous stores that were lined up side by side for what seemed like miles. After having a fantastic dinner, they made their way towards Broadway, where they could barely contain themselves.

After taking their seats in the front row, they anxiously awaited for the show to begin. They sat their in awe a they watched the musical they had both seen before on numerous occasions, but never so close. It felt even more special since they were there with each other. Act I ended and they sat, talking to each other, just amazed.

Act II started and they were absorbed in it almost as soon as it begun. As the lights dimmed as the song 'Thank Goodness' came to an end, Darren leaned over to Chris and whispered "I'll be right back," slowly and thoughtfully into his ear. His warm breath sent chills down Chris' neck and before he could protest, Darren had planted a kiss onto his cheek. "Don't move an inch Colfer," and slid his hand out of Chris', that was so soft and comforting. Chris smiled as he watched Darren get up from his seat and sliding down the row they resides in, slightly ducking making sure he was in no ones way. Chris silently giggled at this sight, for he didn't have to duck as far down as he was. His attention was redirected at the performance in front of him, quickly forgetting about the hobbit rushing down the long isle towards the doors. He never suspected a thing.

As Darren made his way down the isle, he couldn't stop his racing thoughts. The panic started to set in as he burst through the doors and and raced towards the entrance to get backstage. The man standing at the entrance recognized him and smiled. "Break a leg," he told him as he let him through the door where he stood for a minute, finally realizing that this was really happening. He went to the dressing room he was instructed to use before, where he had his body microphone put on quickly got dressed. He soon got his hair and make up done and took one last look in the mirror at himself. His whole world was about to change forever.

_What the hell is taking him so long! _Chris thought to himself. He was starting to worry, he was sure he had been gone longer than it was necessary to use the restroom. Then he realized that he never said where he was going. _Where the hell could he possible have gone? _Chris was worried he was going to miss one of their favorite songs if he didn't get his ass back there soon. The song was nearing closer and closer, and before he knew it, it was about to begin. _Dammit Darren, hurry up!_

Darren stood there nervously as his cue was approaching. He had never been this nervous in his whole life. His thoughts were racing through his head and he starting to think of every single thing that could possibly go wrong. His cue was seconds away and his heart was about to burst from his chest and he suddenly felt extremely nauseous. He closed his eyes let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding in and reassured himself that it was going to be fine. There was his cue. At that moment it finally hit him. _This is it, the moment I have been waiting for my whole life. I can't screw this up._

Chris was really annoyed that Darren still wasn't back and the scene had already started. _I'm going to kill him if he doesn't get back here in a few seconds. _The song was only a few moments away and he was furious. Seconds before the music began, the stage quickly faded to black. _I don't remember __the scene happening like this last time I saw it. _He was a bit confused when the music started playing but the stage was still completely dark. He heard the doors opening and immediately assumed it was Darren. _Could he have chosen a better time to come back instead of embarrassing himself and disturbing the whole theater? _Chris was about to get up and leave when all of a sudden he froze. _No, it couldn't be._

Darren slowly made his entrance in the still dark theater, afraid he would trip or choke up or forget the words. He was suddenly blind as the bright spotlight shined down on him and all eyes were on him. He opened his mouth and was relieved when the words actually came out.

_**Kiss me too fiercely  
>Hold me too tight <strong>_

_Okay, this is a good start._

Chris was frozen in shock when he heard a voice fill the entire theater. He and everybody in the theater turned around to a man in the spotlight making his way slowly down the isle of the theater.

_**I need help believing  
>You're with me tonight<strong>_

_This can't possibly be real._

Darren could only make out the silhouettes of people as he made his way down past the hundreds of rows towards the stage. _Just stop thinking and just focus on not messing up._

_**My wildest dreamings  
>Could not foresee<br>Being here with you  
>With you here me<strong>_

He finally reached the front row where Chris sat in shock just smiling. _There he is. How is it even possible he is mine?_

Chris could do nothing but stare with this jaw wide open when _his_ boyfriend was walking towards _him_, singing to _him_, in front of _everybody_, on _Broadway!_ Darren took his hands and he couldn't help but let a single tear roll down his cheek as _his_ boyfriend sung the words to one of their favorite songs.

_**And just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I've lost all resistance  
>And crossed some borderline<br>And if it turns out  
>It's over too fast<br>I'll make ev'ry last moment last  
>As long as you're mine<strong>_

Before he knew it he was being dragged onto the stage by Darren.

_**Maybe I'm brainless  
>Maybe I'm wise<br>But you've got me seeing  
>Through different eyes<strong>_

_**Somehow I've fallen  
>Under your spell<br>And somehow I'm feeling  
>It's "up" that I fell<strong>_

He couldn't believe it, he was standing hand in hand by _his _boyfriend standing in the middle of _Broadway's_ stage with _his_ boyfriend singing a song that they had only sung along to the CD. _Why haven't I woke up yet?_

_**Every moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I'll wake up my body  
>And make up for lost time<strong>_

He was smiling like an idiot in front of thousands of people with tears streaming down his cheeks. But somehow, he wasn't embarrassed at all. In fact, he had completely forgotten about the audience and just focused everything on his boyfriend. _His_ boyfriend.

_**But Say there's no future  
>For us as a pair<strong>_

He couldn't help but cringe at the thought of that.

_**And though I may know  
>I don't care!<br>So Just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>Come be how you want to  
>And see how bright we shine<br>Borrow the moonlight  
>Until it is through<strong>_

_Dear Lord, his falsetto!_

_**And know I'll be here holding you  
>As long as you're mine!<strong>_

Chris just stood smiling as Darren held out the last note. He finished the note and they stood for a moment gazing at each other until he realized what Darren was doing. _Oh my god, is about to do what I think he's doing?_

_ Did I really just do all of that? _Darren was lost for a moment in Chris' overpowering eyes. He snapped back into reality and realized the music was still going, waiting for its cue to end the song. He slid his hand into the pocket of his suit, having a mini panic attack for a second when he thought it wasn't there. _Here goes nothing._ And with that he finally said it.

_This cannot really be happening right now! _Darren reached into his pocket and pulled something out and kept it in his hand. Chris couldn't believe the words coming from Darren's mouth. He stood there frozen with his hand over his mouth and tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

**Chris, I know you probably won't believe me when I say this, but I Love You. I knew that from the moment that I met you. And from the feeling in the pit of my stomach, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.**

_Oh god, he is kneeling down! HE IS KNEELING DOWN! _Darren took his hand in his as he continued.

**So Christopher Paul Colfer,**

_He said my full name! He cant be doing what I think he is._

**will you give me the honor of being my husband?**

And with that, Darren held up a simple, but beautiful, silver ring. He opened his mouth and try to form words, but he couldn't get a sound out. _Goddammit Colfer, SPEAK!_

_ Shit, shit, shit, shit! He's going to say no! What am I gonna do? I don't know what I am going to do without him! I knew I should have never done this! _His racing thoughts were cut of by Chris' voice. "Darren," he said and Darren just froze as he held his breath. "I thought you would never gonna ask!" _Fuck! I knew he would say no, I just kne- wait, did he just say yes? _After realizing his answer, Darren stood up and took Chris in a passionate embrace. Time had stood still as the orchestra played the final notes to wrap up the song and the lights slowly dimming around them as the curtain was closing, followed by thunderous claps coming from the crowd. Darren pulled away slowly from those lips that he so dearly loved. They were behind the curtain and the lights weren't fully out so they could see each other. He took Chris' hand and slipped the ring on his long and slender finger before pulling his new fiancé in and locking lips.

Both of them being lost in the moment didn't realize the people off stage telling them to get off stage to open the curtain back up. Neither wanted to break away, but they had to and ran off stage both trying to let what had just happened sink in. This would be a whole new chapter in their life's and a new beginning to a love that was already so strong. Neither of them wanted this moment to end.

* * *

><p>Ahhh! You guys popped my fanfic cherry! Like I said, if I get enough good reviews I will try to continue this story. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please critique and review! Thanks you guys! Love ya! :) <em>less than three<em> 3


	2. Chapter 2 Love and Courage

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews and favorites and subscriptions! I never thought that my first fanfic would get a reation like that!**

**Okay, so I re-wrote the beginning ****this one a bunch of times because I knew what I wanted, just not how to start it.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter and, as always, please review and please inbox me any of your suggestions!**

**Love ya! Less than three! 3**

***For you StarKids reading this, lets see if you can find the reference in here! I'll post it at the end. ;D***

****_If you haven't realized this already, me and the rest of do NOT own Glee or anything of that sort. Just in case you didn't figure that out, but I just dont wanna be sued!**_**

* * *

><p><em>9:21<em> Chris sighed at the earlier than expected time displayed on his clock. He let his heavy eyelids drape back down over his sensitive eyes. He was still exhausted and he had woken up in the midst of an extremely good dream.

His eyes shot back open only a moment after he had closed them again.

_Was that a dream?_

He lay there still for a few minutes trying to get his brain to function correctly. He mentally went down the list of events in order leading up to the proposal, or _dream?_

His mind was all over the place as he kept flying through his thoughts. There were so many questions and no answers.

His thoughts stopped when he felt a small, warm body cuddle next to him. His mind was more at peace once he was in Darren's arms.

"Morning babe," Darren whispered as he nuzzled his head into the younger boy's neck. His soft breath and stubble sent chills through Chris' body.

"Have any interesting dreams?"

_Yeah, my dream was amazing! We had front row seats for "Wicked" and you suddenly broke out into our favorite song from the musical and dragged me up onto the stage where you continued to serenade me until you knelt down and proposed to me. It was so romantic and perfect! Maybe we should get married now and we can be together for the rest of our lives!_ Yeah, maybe I should just keep that to myself.

"No not really." _Lies._

"Are you sure?" Darren teased.

"Yes." Lies.

"You wouldn't lie to me?" _Jesus Dar, really?_

"I swear that my dream was nothing exciting that you would be hoping to hear." _Lies._

"Okay, but if you do have any exciting dreams you have to tell me. Promise?"

"Yes, I promise," _Now I'm a liar and I break promises._ "What about your dreams?"

He turned Chris over so they were facing each other and rest his forehead against his.

Darren looked away for a second before flashing him a shy but dapper smile. _Why does that smile always make me scream inside? God, I feel like a freaking fan girl!_

"Well, to tell you the truth, I had a horrible dream."

"About what?" Chis was confused why he was still smiling like an idiot if he had a horrible dream.

His eyes darted around until they met Chris' blue eyes. They always seemed to change colors. At that moment they were a stunning blue. Not quite a deep blue, but a very powerful and darker shade for sure. There were various other shades too that were almost highlighting the main color. His eyes looked like there were rays of pale blue beaming outwards from the center, where there was a small amount of amber, almost orange, in a ring around the pupil. A ring. _A Ring. OH, RIGHT! The Ring!_

He was so lost in Chris' eyes that he had forgotten that they were having a conversation.

"Uh, my dream was about..." Darren's voice trailed off towards the end which kind of worried Chris.

"About..." He said fishing for a response.

"Well, the two of us went around NYC together for the whole day. Then we saw Wicked with front row seats, which by the way was an amazing feat of its own."

Chris maintained a natural face as he said this, even though inside he was hoping they didn't have the same dream. He didn't want it to be a dream. He wanted it to be real.

"During our favorite song, I got up in front of all of Broadway, and sung it on stage to _you_. Then, as crazy as it sounds, I proposed." He moved closer until they could both feel the others light breath on them.

"Whats even crazier, is that you said yes."

"Well, that sounded like a great dream to me. Why was it so horrible? Did I miss something?" Chris struggled to get that out as his worries were creeping back up on him.

"Well, I was afraid when I woke up that it was all a dream." He took the younger man's hand in his.

"But now," He said fidgeting with one of the fingers on the porcelain hand he was holding. "I'm left with three ways you could possibly have that ring on your finger."

_Ring. Finger. Your._ Chris' eyes shot down to see a simple, silver ring placed on his finger. _A ring. Huh._

"Number one: You have found another man who has managed to pry you away from my adorable puppy dog eyes and dapper smile long enough to snatch you up and take away the love of my life forever." Chris looked at him with amusement before he continued.

"Two: While I was so deep in sleep, I didn't notice you slipped out of my arms and over to the computer, where you did some very nice sleep shopping." He laughed but was a little embarrassed. He always seems to get embarrassed when people bring up he late night shenanigans.

"Or three: Last night wasn't a dream and we really are engaged and we are so deeply in love with each other that we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. I'm kinda hoping its the third."

Chris closed the gap between them where they locked lips for what seemed like forever. He was glad it felt so long, he wanted this moment to last. The kiss wasn't full of lust. It was full of what a kiss was really meant for: Love.

"I'll take that as the third one." Their lips touched again.

After all the kisses they had shared, they were both amazed that the spark they felt was just as big as the first. They had to have something special.

Chris smiled after they broke away. He glanced down to examine the ring.

"I know it's kind of simple, but it felt like the one."

"Dar, I'd be happy if you had given me a ring pop. As long as its from you, that's all that matters."

They exchanged a smile before Chris examined it more. He knew it was simple, but it was so beautiful. It was silver with gold edges. He loved the way it glistened in the light. He could stare at it for hours but that was interrupted by Darren gently slipping it off.

"Here, look on the inside." He held it out for Chris to take.

He almost choked up as he read it.

_Hand in hand, head up high. Love and courage will get us by._

It was absolutely perfect. There was nothing better in the world to say.

"Thought of that myself." Darren smiled ear to ear at him, returning from sweet and dapper Darren, back to dorky and childish Darren. He didn't know which he liked better.

"I kinda figured that."

"How so?"

"Well, first of all I'm pretty sure I would have heard a quote that good by now. And you also never fail to put a bit of Blaine in everything you do."

"I do not!"

"_Courage?_ I'm pretty sure that one word completely summed up the whole concept of Klaine."

They both couldn't help but laugh at that. Glee was a part of them. Hell, Glee is what started them!

"I couldn't help it!" The hobbit sized man planted a small kiss on his lips.

They sat back on the bed, just laying in each other's arms.

"I love you." Chris whispered as he looked up at Darren who had been holding on to him for dear life.

"I love you too, babe." He gently kissed his forehead and they held each other peacefully in the silence. They both fell back to sleep in each others arms.  
>No dream they would have could top what had just happened.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it?<strong>

**When Darren says "I couldn't help it," that was basically me saying that. I seriously couldn't help but put that in!**

**If you caught the StarKid reference, I applaud you.**

**It was the ring pop proposal joke. (Tootsie-Noodles, I mean, Tootsie-Megagirl, I MEAN, Megagirl-Megagirl**

**So inbox me suggestions and leave reviews and such. blah blah blah.**

**Love you all! Less Than Three! 3 :)**


	3. Chapter 3 A Rude Awakening

__**Hello again! Does anyone remember this fic at all? I had put off writing the next chapter because I didn't know where to begin. I decided to finally update after months of it just sitting there. I probably would have never updated if it wasn't for the encouraging words from Emm12 and Haley.  
><strong>

**You can follow me on Tumblr at: gayhighfivesandbowties(dot)tumblr(dot)com  
><strong>

**And you can follow Haley at: no2statusquo(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**I plan on writing more chapters after this. I have a lot of ideas for where this story will go.**

**JUST A REMINDER: I do not own ANYTHING.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BANG BANG BANG<strong>_

"YOU TWO BETTER OPEN UP! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!"

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG**_

Just their luck. They get the joy of a wonderful wake-up call by the sound of Ms. Lea Michele banging her fist on their front door.

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

"CHRISTOPHER, I SWEAR ON ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY THAT IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN RIGHT NOW, ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE AND IT WILL BRING THE WRATH OF LEA MICHELE WITH IT!"  
><em><strong>BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG<strong>_

_Well, I guess there is no way out of this one. We are screwed. _Chris has only heard this Lea Michele a handful of times. Thankfully they hadn't been directed at him. But when this Lea rides into town, she's not leaving without a head to put back on her trophy rack.

_**BANG BANG**_

"DARREN EVERTT, YOU CAN COUNT ON BEING BEATEN TO A PULP ONCE I GET WITHIN PUNCHING DISTANCE OF YOUR STUPID PUPPY FACE!"

_**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BA-**_

The door swung open so fast that Lea's pounding fist almost hit Chris square in the face.

_Oh shit. _Chris knew that look. When she had that look on her face it only meant one thing: Someone was going to die.

Everyone held their breath during the brief moment of silence. None of them wanted to break the silence themselves. Well, at least Chris and Darren didn't.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lea snapped and kept her eyes locked on them as if they were her prey.

Chris looked at her like she was insane. "Tell you about wha-"

"DON'T play games, Colfer!" Her eyes suddenly shot over to Darren who was beyond scared at this point. And by the look on Darren's face, Lea wasn't very pleased to say the least.

"You!" Lea began. "You go and pull this little stunt without telling ANYONE and leave ALL of us to find out by ourselves from the media! Oh, the things I want to do to your face right now!"

Darren's eyes darted over to Chris, who was trying to sneak away from the madness. Lea immediately noticed him looking behind her and turned her attention back to Chris.

"Oh and Colfer, don't think that JUST because you didn't know about all of this beforehand gives you a 'get out of jail free' card. You could have called us afterwards or at LEAST texted one of us!"

They were all silent again with more tension building. They were both concerned that their lives were at risk. That was until Lea started bursting out laughing. Chris and Darren's looks of fear had quickly turned to utter confusion.

_This is one of the many benefits of dating a man. You don't have to worry about dealing with, well, THIS._ Chris thought to himself.

Lea finally took a moment to breathe and stop laughing for a moment so she could speak properly to them.

"I'm sorry but the looks on your faces were PRICELESS!" Lea said as she was wiping the tears off from laughing so hard. "I don't know where to begin but you two have A LOT of explaining to do!"

The two men just stood there, still trying to process all of what just happened. They weren't sure if they should be happy or fear that this woman has gone completely insane. They didn't have too much time to dwell on that thought before Lea practically tackled them with a hug that almost knocked them to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm just so happy you two are finally getting married!" Lea squealed. She was acting like a fan girl squealing about how they were always meant for each other. "This is amazing! You two are perfect for each other! You always have been! This is just all so exciting!"

The men let out a sigh of relief and started laughing. _Good lord, when did Lea get so strong?_ Darren wondered.

"Lea, uh, do you think you could stop squeezing us so hard so we could possibly breathe?" Darren choked out. "You can't really have a wedding with two people who have suffocated to death."

"Oh, yeah sorry. That may help a bit" Lea said after letting go of both of them. "This still doesn't excuse either of you from not telling any of us. But before we get into all of that, I NEED to see that ring! Chris show me, show me, show me!" She was jumping up and down and waving her hands all about.

"Okay, okay Lea! Calm your tits!" Chris begged as he tried to get her to stand still for a moment. "Sit down and chill for a second. And please stop your shrill screeching before I go insane!"

Lea scurried over to the couch and practically flung herself onto it. Well, she was sitting down so that was a start. But her still audible squealing she tried to muffle with a pillow still pierced through their ears. They both walked over to the couch rubbing their temples and giggling in slight amusement. This was going to be a _long _day.

"First off Darren, lets discuss your little stunt." Lea started. "That was the _perfect_ song with a _perfect_ approach, and absolute _perfect_ timing. I give that the Ms. Lea Michele seal of approval."

Darren let out a nervous laugh and smiled at her enthusiasm. "Well, I'm glad you approve. But even is you didn't, I still would have done all this anyway. Nothing would stop me from taking the opportunity to spend the rest of my life with this man" Darren exclaimed before he took Chris' hand in his. He pulled Chris in closer to him and for a moment he became lost in Chris' beautiful eyes.

They were different from this morning. Now they were more of a crystal blue, with a bit of almost yellow, olive that beamed outwards from his pupil, towards the middle of the sea of pale blue. God, his eyes were so beautiful and breathtaking. And those were just his eyes! Everything about him was beautiful. His smile, his laugh, his skin, and his oh-so very soft lips that he was so lucky he could kiss. He loved the way he held him in his arms and whispers "I love you" in his ear. He loved everything about this man. What was especially beautiful right now, was how amazing Chris' left hand looked as the light hit the ring perfectly and made it look as if it was beaming rays of light throughout the room. He could see that sparkle from a mile away and would go running towards it, just to make sure that the man who wore that ring was still there and was still his for the rest of his life.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of someones squealing. As Darren snapped back to reality, Chris leaned in closer to him and rested his head on Darren's shoulder. Darren almost started to daze out again when he had gotten a smell of Chris' Marc Jacobs cologne. He would never get tired of that smell. As long as it was from his soon-to-be husband there in his arms.

"You two are so perfect!" Lea squeaked as she sat on the couch looking at them and smiling. She sat with her elbows propped up on her thigh and held her face in hands and sighed. "You were just meant to be together."

She paused for a moment before her face lit up and she started clapping and pointing at Chris. She just about leaped up and hurried over to Chris. "CHRIS!" Lea yelped in excitement. "THE RING! SHOW ME THE RING! SHOW ME, SHOW ME, SHOW ME!"

"Lea, your constant screeching and flailing isn't making me show you any faster. Calm. The hell. Down!" At this point, Chris was concerned that she would hurt herself from all of this excitement.

As she began to regain her composure, Chris held up his left hand with one swift movement and waved it around and shoved it in front of her face. They both giggled as they examined the ring more.

Darren just sat back and smiled as he watched the two gawking over the ring. He had never seen Chris this happy. He was grinning from ear to ear and was actually smiling with his teeth. _How did I get so lucky?_

"Oh and by the way," Lea piped up. "Most of the Glee cast members are coming here to see you. Most of them are already on their way or have purchased their plane tickets."

Chris and Darren immediately froze and looked at each other.  
>"What exactly do you mean by that?" Chris asked and held his breath, waiting for her to answer.<p>

"Well, you can't just get engaged after a huge proposal and expect all of us to just sit at home and not coming over here to see you!" Lea said like it was an obvious answer.

_Oh, shit._  
>Dealing with Lea is already enough to deal with, but now we they have to put up with the whole cast.<br>This was going to be a very long, nightmare of a week.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Tell me what you thought of this and if you have any suggestions or comments.<strong>

**More to come!**

**Hugs and Klisses! 3**


	4. Chapter 4 Shut Up Joe!

**Hello again! Sorry for a bit of a wait, but I've been planning out most of the upcoming chapters and future plots. I was having some writers block so I kind of did a silly chapter involving the StarKids so I hope you enjoy!**

**You can expect an _actual_ serious chapter next update that will be extremely soon!**

**Hope to see you then!**

* * *

><p><em>"Well, you can't just get engaged after a huge proposal and expect all of us to just sit at home and not come over here to see you!" Lea said like it was an obvious answer.<em>

_Oh, shit.  
>Dealing with Lea is already enough to deal with, but now we they have to put up with the whole cast.<br>This was going to be a very long, nightmare of a week._

"Lea, you didn't. Please tell me you're joking right now," Chris softly said, in hopes that it would hide the fact that he was internally panicking. He glared at Lea, waiting for her to respond. "Lea?" he spoke again in an assertive tone, fishing for a response from her.

"No, why would I be kidding about this?" She replied as she tilted her head to the side, completely baffled why he had asked her. "Why are you so upset about it? We're all your frie-"

"BECAUSE LEA," Chris shouted as he stood up off the couch. "YOU CAN'T JUST INVITE ALL OF THEM INTO OUR HOUSE WITHOUT BOTHERING TO ASK US!" He ran his hand through his hair and let out an exasperated breath. _All I wanted to do today was to spend the day alone with my now soon-to-be husband. Is that too much to ask? I mean, seriously! We JUST got engaged, you can't blame me!_

"Chris, I did tell you!" Lea said in her defense.  
>"Oh, don't give me that bull!" Chris spat back at her.<p>

They had completely forgot about Darren, who was sitting on the couch, opposite of the two bickering. Darren's eyes shot back and forth between the two of them, as if he were watching a tennis game. He looked absolutely terrified, to say the least. He didn't dare interject the cat fight, because they were a ticking time bomb waiting to go off at any given moment.

Darren hadn't really paid much attention to what they were saying, until he heard Lea say, "I DID INFORM YOU! GO ASK DARREN!" Chris' eyes shot over to Darren. _Mother Fu-_

"Dar, can I have a word with you?" Chris didn't give Darren anytime to answer before pulling him off the couch and leading him down the hall, towards their bedroom. They didn't say a word until they entered their bedroom and shut the door. Chris stood in front of the curly-haired hobbit and glared at him.

"Why the HELL didn't you inform me about all of this?"

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that she was gonna bring everyone?" Darren asked in confusion.

"Wait," Chris paused. "Didn't Lea tell you about all of this?"

Darren was about to answer him, when they heard a buzzing sound. It was coming from somewhere in their bed. They lifted up their pillows and found Darren's phone that was going off. Darren unlocked his phone and checked for any missed calls or messages.

**You have 213 missed calls. You have 81 new voice messages. You have 152 new messages. You have 94 new emails.**

_Well that would explain a lot._

**Incoming call from: Joey "Ricky" Richter**

He looked over at Chris, who gestured for him to answer it.

Darren nervously pressed the green "Answer" button, and answered it shakily.

"Hey Joey! What's goin-"

"Look who decided to pick up his phone! Wow, it only took you about 53 times for you to answer it!" Before he answered, he heard people shouting in the background.

"_IS THAT DARREN?"  
>"DID HE PICK UP?"<br>"IS HE DEAD?"_

"Yeah, guys it's Darren. And unfortunately, no he is not dead." Joey shouted away from the phone. Then there was more shouting in the background.

"_Oh, thank god!"  
>"What the hell took him so long?"<br>"Dammit, I thought for sure he was dead!"  
>"See, I told you he wasn't dead! Hand over the money, Joseph!"<br>"Hell no, Brian! You probably cheated!"  
>"How could I have possibly cheated?"<br>"I... don't really know. But I still don't trust you! Now, back off before I kick you in your b-hole, B-Hole!"_

"So, I'm guessing everyone is over there?" Darren asked.

"Yep, everyone is here and they are all waiting to hear your excuse for why you DIDN'T F-ING CALL US!" Joey yelled.

"_Woah Joey, way to use some balls!"  
>"Yeah, Darren! You better have a good excuse!"<br>"I said DON'T TOUCH ME BRIAN!"  
>"Well, we wouldn't be having this problem if you would just GIVE ME MY MONEY!"<br>"It's not your money! It's still mine!"  
>"It won't be yours after I KILL YOU, NOW HAND IT OVER!"<br>"JOEY! DARREN! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!"_

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Joey yelled at them.

_*Silence*_

"_Everybody look out, we got a bad ass over here!"  
>"Yeah, and I got a great ass over here!"<br>"No you don't, Jaime! Everyone knows that my ass is superior to all other asses."  
>"Hell no, Dylan! I have the best ass here!"<br>"Yeah, I'll have to agree with Joseph. He does have the best ass."  
>"Aw, well thanks, Brian!"<br>"Well, it's true! Your ass is the best one TO KICK! GIVE ME MY MONEY!"  
>"NO! HELP ME!"<em>

"Joe, would you stop it!"_  
>"But Joey, he's trying to kill me!"<br>_"I don't give a fat, flying TURD! _Joe, give me my phone!"_

"Darren! Come save me! They're all plotting to kill me! Come back to us, Darren! PLEA-"_  
><strong>*BANG*<strong>_

"_I swear to god, Joe! If my phone is broken you're going to pay for a new one!"_

"_Sorry Joey, he won't be able to. Because I'm getting my money first, or he'll be too dead for him to give it to you!"  
>"No! You're not getting MY MONEY, BRIAN!"<em>

"Are you still there?" Joey said, out of breath.

"Yeah, I'm still here. Having a party over there?"

"Well, if you consider immature adults acting like they are two, than yes we are haing a party."

"Sounds like...fun?"

"No, not at all."

"Hah! Well, I can only assume why you are calling because of last night." Darren said, sitting down on the bed next to Chris.

"No, I'm calling about a friend of mine who hasn't called me to tell me anything important lately. He is about the size of a hobbit and looks kind of like a puppy. Have you seen him?"

"Look Joey, I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better I hadn't told anyone just in case things, you know..." Chris hugged him from behind and nuzzled into his neck. "Uh, backfired..." Darren took Chris' left hand that was latched around his waist and held it in his, twisting the ring around his finger and admiring it.

"Come on, Dar! Why the hell would you possibly think it would backfire!"

"I don't know...I mean, there was always that small thought in the back of my head that maybe he would say-"

"NO! I'm 100% sure that the man would say yes if you had given him a ring pop!"

Chris smiled when he heard Joey say that to Darren. _I already told him I would._

Darren laughed, and looked down at Chris. "I'm pretty sure he would, too."

"Aw, you two are going to be together forever! I'm 110% sure of it."

"_Heheh, I'm 169% sure of it! Hahaha"  
>"Joe, if you don't shut up I'm going to shut you up myself by shoving my FIST IN YOUR FACE!"<br>"Nice try, Lauren, but you can't punch me. You're too short!"  
>"Oh yeah? Well I'm short enough to kick you in your crotch!"<br>"WOAH! OKAY, OKAY! SORRY! Jesus, everyone is trying to kill me today!... Heheh, 169%"  
>"THAT'S IT!"<br>"LAUREN, NO PLEASE DON'T! I'M SORRY! I WON'T TALK AGAIN! I'M SORR-OWWW!"  
>"HAH! I GOT THE MONEY! I TOLD YOU!"<em>

"You need some help over there, Rick?"

"Nope, my good looks are all the help I need."

"_You suck!"  
>"SHUT UP, JOE!"<em>

"Hey Joey, go kick Joseph for me."

"My Pleasure, Dar."

"_Joey, what are you doing? Get away! I've done nothing to deserve this treatment! AHHH OWWW!"_

"So, when can we come see you two?"

"Uhhhh..." Darren looked over to Chris, who was shaking his head and gesturing his hand back and forth by his neck. "Umm... How about next week?" Chris' eyes widened and he made a huge 'X' with his arms while he mouthed _'NO'_ to Darren.

"Next week sounds perfect!"

"_PACK YOUR BAGS EVERYONE! WE ARE HEADED TO THE BIG APPLE!"  
><strong>"SHUT UP JOE!"<strong>  
>"Jeez, you all don't have to yell at me at the same time..."<em>

"I'll book the flight and hotel and I guess we'll see you next week!"

"Awesome! See you then, Joey." Chris glared at him and mouthed _'You are so dead!'_

"Later!"

"_WAIT! I WANNA SAY GOODBY-"  
><strong>*Click*<strong>_

"What the hell were you thinking, Dar!"

"Look, I'm sorry! I haven't seen them in months and all of the cast will probably be gone by then!" Darren pulled Chris close and held his hips. "Come on, it won't be that long."

_Dammit, the puppy eyes work every time!_ "I know," Chris sighed, as he leaned closer to Darren and rested his head on his chest. _Two can play this game._ "But it's a long time without any time to be by ourselves."

_Dammit, he's using the puppy eyes! That's usually my trick._ "Well, maybe there is some time right now befo-"

"CHRISTOPHER AND DARREN! YOU BETTER STOP SCREWING EACHOTHER AND GET OUT HERE!"

_Dammit I forgot about Lea! And if only we were..._


End file.
